


Wedding Rights

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Fluff, GE2017, M/M, coalition of choas, fanfic prompted by UK politics, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: A fluffy little look at a happily every after in some kind of context-free AU.





	Wedding Rights

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, this week in the UK we learnt that after our right-wing Conservative government called an unnecessary general election because they thought it would increase their majority, their majority was in fact slashed to the point where they now need to operate in coalition with another party in order to form a government.  
> It looks like that other party will be the DUP, which is depressing and scary for many reasons, one of which* being their opposition to gay marriage. So, to cheer myself up (a little), I wrote this.
> 
> (* highlighted simply because it's the only one I can write any fic about.)

Duke stood in front of the mirror as he straightened his bow tie and fastened the last few buttons on his jacket. He smoothed the soft fabric over his chest; it had cost a lot of money, but the suit fit perfectly and it had been worth every cent.

The door behind him opened and startled him briefly before he saw Audrey poke her head round.

“Hey,” she said, with a smile in her voice to match her eyes. “How you feeling? Ready?”

“Yeah,” said Duke. He was, he knew it. But he turned back to his reflection one more time, suddenly nervous. Audrey came to stand beside him, looking elegant in a simple dress, hair expertly pulled into a fancy up-do by Jess.

“You look nice,” Duke said to her, quoting a long standing joke.

She rolled her eyes at him in the mirror. “And you look amazing,” she told him. “That is one lucky fiancé you got out there.”

Seized by a sudden impulse, Duke turned and pulled her into a quick hug. “Thanks,” he said, and she knew he wasn’t just talking about her comment. “You got the …?” he began.

“Yup,” she replied with certainty and tapped a little silk bag hanging from her wrist. “All set. Shall we?” and she held out an elbow.

The ceremony was to take place in the room down the corridor and as they walked towards it, Duke saw his fiancé standing by the door, waiting for them and looking stunning in another well tailored outfit.

Audrey walked them up the aisle together, their hands looped through her arms, and then gave them each a quick pat on the shoulder as she stepped away, leaving them stood in front of the registrar.

Audrey turned and looked around at the assembled smiles; the crowd was deliberately small, but everyone they’d invited was there. She felt the smile on her own face too: she was so happy for the couple stood beside her and she was very honoured to have been Best Woman to both of them.

There was a little pause as the photographer took a couple of shots and she watched the soon-to-be husbands grinning nervously at each other. They made a gorgeous couple in matching tuxedos and she felt certain they had many happy years ahead of them.

She wanted to make sure she had the rings ready when she was asked for them, so as the ceremony began she took the little bag from her wrist and carefully opened up the ring box inside. She held the two platinum wedding bands tight in her hand as the registrar began to speak.

“Do you, Nathan Thaddeus Wuornos, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429235) by [CookieDoughMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe), [GreyHaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/pseuds/GreyHaven)




End file.
